Trust your enemy
by Nishlaverz
Summary: SG1 Gate to a planet and find out that they have just been attacked by a group of Jaffa. On their way to report in to the SGC Sam and Daniel watch as the Jaffa return.Teal'c looses contact with Sam and Daniel who are captured by the Jaffa.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam led SG-1 through the gate for the first time as their Commanding Officer.**

When the team emerged Sam looked around for a minute and looked at Daniel and Teal'c who where both looking back at her waiting for her to give orders. Sam had another quick look around and saw the path leading from the Stargate through a woodland. "Teal'c you cover the rear I don't want to be ambushed on my first mission in charge" Sam said as she motioned to Daniel and Teal'c to follow the path 'Lets see where this leads.  
After about an hour they came to the edge of a clearing and Sam motioned them to stop. Within this clearing they could see a village and people milling around what looked like a market. After a few minutes Sam said 'lets introduce ourselves and she gestured for them to move into the clearing. As they moved into the clearing and towards the village market the smell of cooking and incense filled the air.  
The locals looked stunned to see strangers in their village and one man pointing towards Teal'c shouted something and men with spears and bows came out of a nearby building and pointed their weapons at the team. Sam and Daniel looked at each other then without a word Daniel moved forward slightly and spoke. "We are visitors we do not wish to harm you" he said as he lowered his weapon, as he did so Sam did the same but Teal'c was still pointing his Staff "Teal'c" said Sam as she gestured for him to lower his weapon "we don't want to give them a reason to attack us." Teal'c lowered his staff.  
"I think they must have a problem with snake heads and Jaffa as a believe it is Teal'c they are aiming at." Daniel said to Sam.  
Teal'c said to the people "I am no longer in the service of the Goa'uld I believe them to be false Gods." The men brandishing weapons did not budge they kept their weapons fixed on their target. Sam moved forward. "I am Cap", she stopped herself mid sentence "Lt Colonel Samantha Carter we come from a planet called earth. We come to make allies with your people, we do not wish to harm you."  
"If that is the case why do you travel with a Jaffa our sworn enemy?" asked a man who had moved to the front of the armed men as Sam had been speaking "and why are you a woman in charge?"  
"Teal'c is a valued member of our team he has saved us from the Goa'uld and he now has no elegance to them. As he as already said he believes them to be false gods and no longer does he worship them or fight for them." Sam said as she looked from the man to Teal'c  
"I fight for the freedom of all enslaved races and to rid us of them. Lt Colonel Carter is a fine warrior and leader and I am honoured to serve"  
The man stood and listened then told his men to lower their weapons. "Come Come" he said to SG-1 as he gestured towards the largest building situated in the centre of the Village. Daniel and Teal'c looked to Sam and she gestured for them to follow.  
"I am sorry about the welcoming committee the man said we cannot be to careful a day ago we where attacked by a group of Jaffa and 10 of our women were taken. They left through the Chaapa'ai. I'm Marhak leader of this Village."  
"Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" Sam replied and pointed to Daniel and Teal'c as she said their names.  
"We may be able to help you if you want to try and get them back." Daniel said  
"We'll need to speak with General O'Neill before we go off fighting a Goa'uld" Sam said to Daniel "but I think we should try and help in anyway we can."  
"Did you or anyone see the symbols they dialled when they left?" continued Daniel  
"I did" came a voice from behind them. Sam turned and looked to where the voice was coming from, it was one of the soldiers from before  
"Could you draw them for me" asked Daniel offering him some paper and a pencil.  
"I'll try" he said taking the paper and pencil from Daniel. A few minutes later he handed it back to Daniel  
"I believe this is the right set of symbols" he said  
"Thank you" Daniel replied  
"We are due to report back home in an hour we will try and get some help for you" Sam said.  
"I'll get my soldiers ready" replied the man who had given them the gate address..  
Daniel you come with me Teal'c you stay and see what other information you can get.

**Sam and Daniel started back towards the gate.**

As they moved through the woodland Sam thought about what she would say to Jack when she reported in.  
When they got there Daniel started dialling the gate. He was just about to press the last symbol when the gate sprung into action 'Incoming' he shouted. The two of them dived for cover in the trees a little way from where they had emerged just a few moments ago just as the wormhole appeared.

Sam and Daniel watched weapons ready as the event horizon settled and a large group of Jaffa came out. There were to many for the two of them to take on so Sam signaled to Daniel not to make a move then reached for her radio and said into it "Teal'c there is a large group of Jaffa heading towards the village tell the villagers to get ready for an attack." Once the gate shut down the Jaffa started to head in the direction of the village.

Teal'c acknowledged Sam's radio message and went to find Marhak to tell him to get his men ready to fight.  
"Marhak I have just had word that a group of Jaffa have just come through the gate and are heading for the village you must get your men ready to fight." he said when he found him a few minutes later. "We won't have much time as the move fast."  
Marhak sounded the alarm and his men formed in the center of the village where they had when SG-1 arrived.

Sam and Daniel waited in the cover of the trees. Once Sam felt it was safe to move off and follow the Jaffa, she gave the signal and they moved off. She made it clear to Daniel that they should try and get alongside the invading Jaffa while keeping distance between them and trying not to make any noise. As the moved quickly and as quietly as possible Sam radioed Teal'c again and with a whisper relayed what was happening

Teal'c's radio crackled into life again as Sam's voice come over it just audible "The Jaffa are heading for the village at the speed they are moving they will be in sight in 30 minutes we are following as closely as possible."  
"Marhak is getting his men together I will help them defend the village" replied Teal'c before turning again to Marhak and asking "Is there anywhere that your women and children will be safe."  
"There is a cave a short distance to the west of here, that would be the safest place for them."  
"You must get them together and take them there with some protection."  
Marhak walked towards his men and spoke to them before one of them moved off towards the huts that were the homes of the inhabitants and started to knock on them.  
Marhak moved back to were Teal'c was still standing "I've told Franrad to get all the women and children together and lead them to the cave." he told Teal'c when he had reached him.  
Teal'c acknowledged Marhak then contacted Sam again.

Sam and Daniel were following the Jaffa closely weapons ready in case they were spotted when Sams radio crackled and Teal'c said "Marhak is sending the women and children to a cave a short distance from the village he believes they will be safe there."  
Just as Teal'c finished speaking there was a loud cracking noise and the Jaffa turned and looked in the direction of Sam and Daniel  
"Aray Kree" one of them said before looking at the others and continuing "Jankin"  
The Jaffa started moving towards the sound they had heard.  
Sam looked at Daniel looking for some help.  
"He said to Stay where you are before telling the others to search. We must hide."  
"Teal'c we have a slight problem we may have been spotted I'll contact you as soon as I can." Sam replied down her radio as they tried to find cover. Just as she was about to release the talk button on the radio she was hit in the back with a staff blast.  
Daniel turned towards the oncoming Jaffa set his Zat gun and shot it towards them before being hit square in the chest with a Staff blast himself.

Two Jaffa moved towards Sam and Daniels unconscious bodies picked them up and took them back to the others.  
"Take them back through the Chappa'ai" their commanding officer said.  
The two Jaffa turned and headed for the gate while the rest of them moved off towards the Village again.

Sam regained consciousness and looked around to see Daniel star to come round.  
"Where are we." Daniel asked  
"I'm not sure looks like we're in a Goa'uld holding cell but I don't know were."  
The sound of metal clunking along filled the corridor outside the cell and two Jaffa appeared at the cell door. The cell door opened, the Jaffa entered and looked form Sam to Daniel before taking hold of Daniel saying "You will come with us". Daniel got to his feet as the Jaffa tugged him towards the cell entrance. Once they were on the other side of the door it was closed again leaving Sam alone.

Daniel was marched along corridors and into a large room deccorated in the usual hieroglyphs with a good throne like seat centered on the opposite wall to the door they had just entered through. The Jaffa forced Daniel to move into the center of the room and then down onto his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Jaffa moved towards Sam and Daniels unconscious bodies picked them up and took them back to the others.

"Take them back through the Chappa'ai" their commanding officer said.

The two Jaffa turned and headed for the gate while the rest of them moved off towards the Village again.

Sam regained consciousness and looked around to see Daniel star to come round.

"Where are we." Daniel asked

"I'm not sure looks like we're in a Goa'uld holding cell but I don't know were."

The sound of metal clunking along filled the corridor outside the cell and two Jaffa appeared at the cell door. The cell door opened, the Jaffa entered and looked form Sam to Daniel before taking hold of Daniel saying "You will come with us". Daniel got to his feet as the Jaffa tugged him towards the cell entrance. Once they were on the other side of the door it was closed again leaving Sam alone.

Daniel was marched along corridors and into a large room deccorated in the usual hieroglyphs with a good throne like seat centered on the opposite wall to the door they had just entered through. The Jaffa forced Daniel to move into the center of the room and then down onto his knees.


End file.
